Marriage Day
by Angel-Demon1
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are to be married! But then...something goes wrong. Will things be alright in the end? WARNING: Character Death


****

One Shot By Angel-Demon1

**Please Review and I DONT Own Inuyasha! ^^ **

"Love is not for the weak, but then again...Neither is hate" I don't remember where I've heard this from...If you guys know please tell me

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Stay with me!"

"I-Inu...Ya...sha..."

"Kagome...Kagome! _**Kagome**_!"

"I...I...I love you...so much...Inuyasha..."

"_**KAGOME**_!"

Inuyasha roared as Kagome slipped away from him, turning a pale, sickly color, and feeling cold to the touch. On their wedding day...

**One Day Earlier...**

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome who was eagerly watching her mother's wedding video. For the _**23rd **_time...

"Kagome, Don't you think you've seen that thing enough?"

Kagome shook her head, "I want our wedding to be perfect..."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, Alright...Just remember to get your dress, Today's the day, after all."

Kagome nodded, "I'll go right now!" Inuyasha handed her the car keys and waved as she rode off. "Be safe"

**At the Altar...**

Inuyasha kept looking at his watch nervously. "Inuyasha, Stop looking at your watch! She'll be here, Okay?" Sango, Kagome's best friend, Said reassuringly.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed, "Sorry, I'm just kind of nervous...I mean what if I say something stupid?"

"Inuyasha, you've rehersed long before you even proposed to her...I think you'll be fine."

Suddenly the music started and everyone got into place.

One by one the bridesmaids came in, then the flower girls, Rin and Shiori.

Finally, Kagome came in. Her dress was beautiful and it suited her perfectly. It was strapless and had a small slit on the left side. Her veil was just long enough to go over her face and the bouquet was full of lilacs and buttercups.

Soon, she was standing next to him, smiling from under the veil. Inuyasha didn't even hear the priest.

"Do you, Inuyasha, Take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yea,"

Everyone laughed.

"And do you, Kagome, Take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Why else am I here?" Kagome joked.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may-"

"I OBJECT!" Came a loud voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome groaned. "Oh not her..."

Kikyo had burst through the doors wearing a very slutty buisness suit.

"Inuyasha, You were supposed to marry me! That was supposed to be me! Why did you betray me?"

"I did not betray anyone! You betrayed me!"

"I did n-"

"You cheated on him with Muso!" Sango blurted out.

"I thought it was Onigumo..." Miroku sighed.

"I thought it was Naraku!" Kouga growled.

Kikyo looked around nervously, "Heh...They're lying Inuyasha! Please believe me..."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No Kikyo, You've hurt me. I forgive you for that, But you can't have me back. I finally got the love of my life."

Kikyo stayed silent, looking to the ground. "Well then..." She started quietly, "If I can't have my happiness, Then neither can you!" Kikyo pulled a gun out from between her 'twins' and aimed it at Kagome.

She quickly pulled the trigger.

"KAGOME!"

_**Bang!**_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "K-Kagome..."

Kagome fell to the floor, her red blood staining her white dress.

"Kagome! Kagome! Stay with me!"

"I-Inu...Ya...sha..."

"Kagome...Kagome! _**Kagome**_!"

"I...I...I love you...so much...Inuyasha..."

Her eyes drooped and then closed. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whimpered. Her skin started to turn cold and a pale, white sickly color.

"_**KAGOME**_!"

Inuyasha sobbed loudly, hugging Kagome tightly to his chest. "Kagome..."

Kikyo gasped and dropped the gun as Kouga and Miroku grabbed onto her arms.

They heard police sirens in the distance, slowly getting louder. Kikyo struggled to get out of their vice-grips.

"L-Let me go! I'm gonna get caught!"

"Exactly!" They yelled at her.

Kikyo kept struggling until suddenly the cops broke through the door and aimed their guns at everybody.

"Freeze!" Kikyo quickly stopped struggling.

"This girl killed my best friends wife!"

"I did not!" Kikyo yelled.

"We _saw_ it!" Kouga yelled back.

"No yo-"

"Yes we did..." Came a quiet, broken voice.

Kikyo froze in place and slowly turned around and looked towards Inuyasha who still had tears sliding down his cheeks. "You killed my wife..."

The cops quickly grabbed onto Kikyo and put her hands in some handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Kagome Higurashi!"

"W-Wait! I didn't kill her!"

"Liar!" Came a small voice. Shiori and Rin had huddled up together in a corner. "S-She shot Kagome-chan!" Rin wailed.

Kikyo glared at them. "Shut up you brats..."

The cops pulled her roughly out into the streets and pushed her into a police car.

"N-No! Stop it! Inuyasha, Help me! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stayed silent and was craddling Kagome's body close to his, Silently sobbing.

The cops drove away and Miroku and Kouga kneeled down next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha didn't move.

And years later, Inuyasha hasn't spoken since then. He only ate when his friends made him, and he never went outside anymore. He stayed in his house, staring blanky at the wall. He left the door unlocked, not caring what happened. Miroku and Kouga didn't know what to do. Then one day, the unnavoidable happened.

Miroku and Kouga visited Inuyasha again. It was going on normal until the didn't see Inuyasha sitting on the couch. Instead, there was a note.

_I'm sorry guys...I can't stand living anymore without Kagome with me. Think of how you'd feel without Sango or Ayame. Except, they'd never come back. That's how I feel. I'm sorry, but I can't be alive when kagome isn't. Please understand._

_Inuyasha_

The rushed upstairs to his bedroom and stared at the site before them. Inuyasha was laying on his bed, a knife protruding from his chest, directly where his heart was. Next to him was Kagome's picture.

Miroku sent a prayer up to the heavens. _'Please...Let them find eachother.'_

**6 years later...**

People had moved on in life. The only people who really remembered Inuyasha and Kagome where their friends. Ayame stopped crying so much and now she only cried twice every month. Rin still cried every week and Sango, every day. They always prayed for Inuyasha and Kagome's happiness, Hoping they could find it somewhere where nobody, not even Kikyo, could get in the way.

Sango and Rin smiled sadly as they finished their prayer. "I really hope Inuyasha and Kagome are together. I can't stand not knowing..." Rin said quietly, tears springing to her eyes. Sango hugged Rin.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure they're together and happier than ever. You never know...They might actually hear us from wherever they are."

Rin nodded and wiped her face.

_Kagome smiled sadly and looked back at Inuyasha, who hugged her tightly_. Sango looked up slightly as she thought she heard someone speak to them.

_"Thank you..."_


End file.
